Brake systems are used to slow or stop a moving device. Typically, most brake systems are used to slow or stop a vehicle. Some brake systems include a sliding caliper that includes pistons on one side that move a brake pad into contact with a rotor and then an opposing side of the caliper slides to move an opposing brake pad into contact with an opposing side of the rotor. Other brake systems are a fixed brake system (opposed brake system) with opposing pistons that simultaneously move brake pads into contact with opposing sides of a rotor, without the caliper moving. These fixed brake systems provide good stopping power and performance, however, there are attempts to reduce weight of these systems while maintaining stopping power and performance. Typically, fixed brake systems have two or more pistons on each side of a rotor and the pistons are in a line that follows the curvature of the rotor. More recently, attempts have been made to stagger the pistons within the respective sides of the caliper.
Examples of some brake assemblies may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 9,212,713; German Patent Application Nos. DE4301684A1, DE10212670, and DE102011052169A1; Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. JP2007-147041 and JP2009-257578; and International Patent Application Publication No.: WO2011/121553 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be attractive to have a brake having an inboard side and an outboard side, each side having bores and pistons that are radially staggered and one or more of the bores on the inboard side, the outboard side, or both are partially radially covered, entirely radially covered, or both by one or more pockets. What is needed is a brake having an inboard side and an outboard side, each side having bores that are radially staggered and asymmetrically located on a trailing side and leading side of a bisecting plane (or line). What is needed is a brake having an inboard side and an outboard side, each side having bores that are surrounded by a boot groove, the boot grooves being partially radially covered, entirely radially covered, or both by one or more pockets. It would be attractive to have a brake having an inboard side and an outboard side, each side having bores that are radially staggered such that a center of each bore forms a circumferential track on a rotor so that three or more tracks are formed that are each a circumferential non-overlapping ring. What is needed is a brake having an inboard side and an outboard side, each side having two or more bores that are radially staggered and partially or entirely stacked with one bore located partially or entirely radially above another bore and the bore located above having a larger diameter larger than the bore located below. It would be attractive to have a clip mount located within a window of the caliper that assists in mounting one or more clips to a bridge of the caliper.